SWitch
by Imreasc
Summary: Een uitwisselingsproject brengt een school voor handmagiërs naar Zweinstein. Wat gebeurt er als je ze bij elkaar zet?
1. Chapter 1: Hogeschool Làmh Magica

_SWitch_

_Hoofdstuk 1: Hogeschool Làmh Magica_

"Verdomme! Ik krijg mijn koffer niet dicht!" Gefrustreerd liet Amarië zich op haar bed vallen. Ze had halflang donkerbruin haar, dat aan de onderkant uitgedund was. Haar blauwe ogen keken helder de wereld in en haar huid was bleek, waardoor mensen vaak dachten dat ze ziek was. Haar kleding was nonchalant met een vleugje mode gevoel. Ze was lang, maar niet erg dun.

"Gaat het, Aam?" Een meisje met lang blond haar en blosjes op haar wangen stak haar hoofd door de deuropening.

"Nee. Mijn spullen passen, verdomme, niet in mijn koffer."

"Tuttut," Een jongen mengde zich in het gesprek. "Je mag niet vloeken van je ouders. Of ben je dat nu al vergeten?" Hij had zwart krullerig haar en bruine ogen. Zijn huid was wat donkerder getint en zijn mond vormde een lach.

"Devlindoe niet zo flauw. Ik kan er toch ook niks aan doen dat ik in de zomervakantie een cursus 'heropvoeding' moest volgen. En trouwens, dat ging over mijn aandeel in het huishouden!"

"Weet ik schat," en hij wierp haar een handkus toe.

"Ach, zout toch op." Amarië gooide een kussen naar hem toe, maar hij deed de deur al dicht. Haar vriendin Gwyndionbleef in de kamer staan en begon alle spullen uit de koffer van Amarië te halen.

"Wat doe je nu?"

"Jou helpen," zei ze terwijl ze rustig verder ging. "Maar ik vraag me toch af, heb je echt niet aan toveren gedacht?"

"Eh, nee. Het is me namelijk in de zomervakantie ook gelukt zonder magie."

"Dreuzels," zei Gwyndion lachend en hoofdschuddend. "Ach ja, ik zal het wel even voor je doen, dan kun jij je haar misschien een beetje in orde brengen."

"Wat mijn haar?" Amarië sprintte naar de badkamer en zag dat haar haar inderdaad door de war zat. "Koffer inruimen, niet goed voor je haar dus."

Terwijl ze haar borstel door haar haar haalde, dacht ze terug aan de mededeling die het schoolhoofd had gemaakt. Ze zat op Hogeschool Làmh Magica voor handmagie, in het zesde jaar nu.

Handmagiërs waren zeldzaam en ze prees zichzelf gelukkig dat zij er één van was. Het was een grote verrassing toen ze de brief had gekregen. Haar ouders hadden het eerst niet gesnapt als Dreuzels, maar zij had het gelijk geloofd.

Elk jaar begon het nieuwe schooljaar met een grote feestmaal en een welkomsttoespraak van het schoolhoofd, professor Agrata De vrouw had dit keer erg leuk nieuws voor de zesdejaars. Ze mochten meedoen aan een uitwisselingsproject met Zweinstein, één van de grootste schools voor tovenaars en heksen.

Amarië had zich meteen opgegeven, samen met haar vrienden Gwyndion en Devlinen ze mochten mee! Vandaag zouden ze vertrekken, tenminste als haar verdomde koffer dicht zou gaan.

"Gelukt!" Gwyndion verscheen in de badkamer met een lach op haar gezicht.

"Bedankt, je bent een engel!" Amarië knuffelde haar vriendin even en samen liepen ze terug naar de slaapkamer om hun koffers naar de Hal te zeulen.

Daar beneden stond Devlin al op hen te wachten. "Het is gelukt zo te zien," vroeg hij plagend.

"Ja, Gwyn heeft me geholpen. Maar ik rammel, zullen we gaan eten?" Ze liepen met z'n drieën naar de Aite en plofte neer op de banken bij de tafel helemaal rechts. Er stonden vier tafels loodrecht op een tafel, die van de leraren was. Het was druk in de Aite, iedereen was aan het eten en vooral zesdejaars waren druk aan het praten over het uitwisselingsprojecht.

Professor Agrata stond op. "Zesdejaars die aan het uitwisselingsproject meedoen," ze pauzeerde even. "We gaan vertrekken."

Gejuich klonk er door de Aite. Iedereen stond op en drong door de deuren naar de Hal om op weg te gaan.

Amarië, Devlin en Gwyndiondeden hun mantels om en liepen naar buiten naar de vele hippogriefen die op het schoolplein stonden. Ze hadden al instructies gehad over wat ze moesten doen. Dit was maar goed ook, want iedereen was te opgewonden om op te kunnen letten.

Amarië en Gwyndion liepen naar een herfstbruine hippogrief en Devlin liep met een jongen uit hun jaar, Patrick, naar het fabeldier naast hen. Zo zochten andere tweetallen ook naar een hippogrief.

Amarië en Gwyndion bleven voor hun hippogrief staan en bogen. Ingespannen wachtten ze tot hij ook boog. Het dier ging door zijn knieën en opgelucht liepen ze naar voren om hem te aaien.

"Risa," zei Gwyndion, terwijl ze het naamkaartje las. "Het is een meisje dus en haar naam betekent…" Ze las verder. "Lach. Mooie naam dus," stelde ze tevreden vast. Gwyndion had iets met namen, ze wilde altijd de betekenis ervan weten. Haar naam was afgeleid van Gwydion, wat God van Magie betekende. Het was oorspronkelijk van Wales en ze was er trots op. Maar Amarië korte het vaak af tot Gwyn, dat deed ze vaak met namen.

Een schel fluitje klonk over het hele schoolplein. Dit was het teken dat ze op de hippogriefen konden stappen en weg mochten vliegen.

Amarië stapte op en hielp Gwyndion op het dier. Amarië zat voor, want haar vriendin was nog steeds een beetje bang om te vliegen.

Het kwam doordat haar vader gevallen was van een bezem en het niet overleefd had. Hij was een gewaardeerd Zwerkbalspeler, maar dat was ook zijn dood geweest. Het was een aantal jaren gelden gebeurd en Gwyndion had stapje voor stapje weer moeten leren te vliegen.

"Het komt goed," Amarië gaf haar een zacht kneepje en spoorde toen de hippogrief om op te stijgen.

Amarië genoot. De wind die speelde met haar haren, de zon die zachtjes op haar huid scheen, de vele hippogrieven, met ieder twee leerlingen die dichtbij haar vloog en hun vleugels krachtig op en neer sloegen.

Dit was pas leven. Ze wilde haar handen uitstrekken en de wind langs haar vingers voelen strijken, maar deed het toch niet. Gwyndion klemde zich namelijk angstig vast aan haar en moest nog wennen.

Naarmate de reis vorderde, ontspande Gwyndion zich en kon ook zij van de reis genieten. De hippogrief met Devlin en Patrick vloog om hen heen. Ze haalden allerlei stunts uit en werden dan ook meerdere malen berispt door professor Agrata.

Na enkele uren kwam een groot kasteel in zicht. Nogmaals blies het schoolhoofd op het fluitje, maar nu als teken dat ze er bijna waren. Gejuich vulde de lucht en Gwyndion deed zelfs mee. Ze vond het jammer dat het nu voorbij was, net als ze helemaal aan het vliegen gewend was.

"Hou je vast!" riep Amarië boven het gejuich uit en ze spoorde het fabeldier aan om naar beneden te duiken.

Eén voor één landden de hippogrieven op het schoolplein van Zweinstein door in een drafje uit te lopen. Een applaus klonk vanaf de ingang van de school en Amarië grijnsde veelbetekenend naar haar vriendin. Ze waren aangekomen op de plaats die voor een paar maanden hun thuis zou zijn.


	2. Chapter 2: Kennismaken

**Disclaimer:** De karakters uit de Harry Potter-serie zijn niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling. De dingen die met Làmh Magica en zo te maken hebben, heb ik echter verzonnen! Ze zou wensen dat zij het bedacht had :P

Sorry, dit was ik dus even vergeten... Enne bedankt voor de reviews en hier een nieuw stukje:D

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 2: Kennismaken_

Met open mond keken de leerlingen van Làmh Magica naar het plafond dat de openlucht voorstelde. Ze liepen netjes twee aan twee en voorop liepen professor Perkamentus en professor Agrata.

"Goh, dit is ook eens wat anders!" fluisterde Gwyndion giechelend. Ze liep naast Amarië ergens midden in de rij. Ze liepen tussen de tafels door naar het eind van de zaal, waar een tafel loodrecht op de andere vier tafels stond en de leraren zaten.

"Hé, dit is hetzelfde als bij ons," merkte Amarië op.

"Goed gezien Aampje!" zei Devlin plagend.

"Ik krijg jou nog wel," en ze stompte naar achter, waar hij liep.

Ze waren met twaalf leerlingen gekomen en ze stonden met z'n allen voor de lerarentafel. Ze voelden de nieuwsgierige blikken in hun rug prikken en ze werden er allemaal een beetje zenuwachtig van.

"Welkom," zei Perkamentus helder, terwijl hij zijn armen uit één bracht als welkomstgebaar. "Welkom leerlingen en schoolhoofd van Hogeschool Làmh Magica voor handmagie. Wees welkom op Zweinstein, Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Ik en iedereen van Zweinstein hopen dat jullie hier een prettig verblijf zullen hebben voor drie maanden. Daarna zullen twaalf leerlingen van ons met jullie meegaan om daar van de magie te proeven. Omdat we willen dat jullie je echt thuis voelen, zullen wij jullie indelen bij de vier afdelingen hier, namelijk Ravenklauw," er klonk gejuich. "Huffelpuf," er klonk weer gejuich. "Griffoendor," nu klonk er gejuich aan de andere kant van de zaal, "En Zwadderich," de tafel die nog niet gejuicht had, juichte nu. "Minerva, als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn…"

Een heks van middelbare leeftijd en een streng gezicht, kwam naar voren met een sjofele hoed en een kruk. Ze zette de kruk neer, hield de hoed in haar hand en pakte nu een stuk perkament uit haar gewaad. Ze rolde het uit en schraapte haar keel.

"Patrick Anderson." De jongen, die op dezelfde hippogrief als Delvin had gezeten, kwam zenuwachtig naar voren en ging op de kruk zitten. De heks zette de hoed op zijn hoofd en het was voor een paar minuten stil.

"RAVENKLAUW!" Opgelucht kwam hij van de stoel en liep naar de tafel waar er luid gejuicht werd.

"Oh, gebeurt er alleen dat?" fluisterde Gwyndion. Ze hadden allemaal ingespannen afgewacht wat er gebeuren zou, ze vertrouwden het niet helemaal. Amarië wilde iets terug zeggen, maar werd tegengehouden door de stem van de professor.

"Amarië Ancalimé"

"Ik dus," zuchtte ze en ze liep rustig naar de kruk en ging er op zitten.

_Ah, wat leuk, je neemt niet altijd een blad voor je mond zie ik. Dat wordt dus geen Huffelpuf. _

Amarië schrok van het stemmetje.

_Bijzonder slim ben je niet en je wilt het beste voor je vrienden… dat wordt dan denk ik…_

"GRIFFOENDOR!" schreeuwde de hoed nu. Met een grijns gaf Amarië de hoed terug aan de professor en liep naar de juichende tafel. Verwachtingsvol wachtte ze tot haar vrienden aan de beurt waren.

"Devlin Séregon," Amarië ging wat rechter op zitten en Devlin liep stoer naar de kruk en ging er op zitten.

_Jij weet wel wat plagen is en je bent ook macho-achtig. Ach het zal de leeftijd wel zijn. Hmmm, je bent een goede vriend en volgens mij ben je ook wel dapper… Laten we jou maar zetten in…_

"GRIFFOENDOR!" brulde de hoed door de zaal. Amarië en de rest van Griffoendor begonnen enthousiast te klappen en Devlin ging met een grote grijns naast Amarië zitten.

"Gwyndion Teléma,"

Onzeker trad het meisje naar voren en ging op de kruk zitten, terwijl de professor de sorteerhoed op haar hoofd zette.

Ondertussen zat Amarië te duimen dat ook zij in Griffoendor kwam.

_Ah, jij bent erg behulpzaam hè? En ook erg rustig, in tegenstelling tot een paar andere._

Het was even stil.

_Jij bent een moeilijke, behulpzaam, je bent er voor je vrienden, maar je bent ook erg slim. Ik denk dat jij het best op je plaats bent in…_

"RAVENKLAUW!"

Eerst lachte Gwyndion vanwege het gejuich, maar toen besefte ze dat ze niet bij haar vrienden in de afdeling zat. Met een verontschuldigend lachje keek ze naar Amarië en Devlin, die ook licht teleurgesteld waren, en ging toen met een lach op haar gezicht naast Patrick zitten, die ook in Ravenklauw was ingedeeld.

Na enkele minuten was iedereen ingedeeld en stond professor Perkamentus weer op.

"Nu iedereen is ingedeeld, kunnen we gaan eten. Ik zou zeggen: eet smakelijk!" zei hij met een brede lach en gelijk verscheen er eten in de schalen die op de tafels stonden.

Meteen vielen de leerlingen op het eten aan, ze hadden honger gekregen. Terwijl ze at, keek Amarië nieuwsgierig naar de mensen bij haar aan tafel. Schuin tegenover haar zat een jongen met rood haar en sproeten, heel veel sproeten.

"Ghalo," zei hij, terwijl hij op een kippenpootje kauwde.

"Hallo, smaakt het?" vroeg Amarië hem lachend. Ze mocht hem wel, niet te netjes en zo, kortom, haar ouders zouden hem ongemanierd vinden.

"Natuurlijk smaakt het. Trouwens, ik ben Ron. Ron Wemel. Ik zit ook in het zesde jaar. Dit zijn trouwens Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel, het zijn mijn beste vrienden." Hij wees een zwartharige jongen met fel groene ogen en een meisje met een grote bos krullen aan. Allebei lachten ze even naar Amarië.

"Oh, jij bent de Jongen Die Bleef Leven, toch?"

"Jammer genoeg wel ja," antwoordde Harry zuchtend. Hermelien zag dat hij hier helemaal geen zin in had en vroeg Amarië naar handmagie. Even later zaten ze samen enthousiast te praten en niet alleen over handmagie.

Aan de Ravenklauwtafel had Gwyndion ook snel haar draai gevonden en ze zat nu in het honderduit te kletsen met Tessa, ook een zesdejaars.

Opeens was het eten weer weg en zei Perkamentus dat iedereen naar zijn of haar slaapzaal moest. Morgen zouden er weer lessen zijn.

Amarië liep achter Hermelien aan naar de meisjesslaapzaal en Devlin liep met Harry en Ron mee. In de slaapzalen waren nu extra bedden neergezet en er lagen gewaden op de extra bedden.

"Oh, die zullen jullie voortaan aan moeten doen, denk ik," zei Hermelien met een knikje naar Amarië's kleding.

Inderdaad, Amarië had nog steeds haar normale kleding aan, terwijl Hermelien haar gewaad aan had gehad.

"Jammer, ik vind deze kleding lekkerder zitten," zei Amarië lachend. Ze poetsten hun tanden en kropen in hun eigen bed.

"Trusten."

"Slaap lekker."


	3. Chapter 3: Een demonstratie

Hoofdstuk 3: Een kleine demonstratie

Tik tik.

Amarië draaide zich geïrriteerd en nog slapend om.

Tik tik.

Ze sloeg slaapdronken de hand weg en nestelde zich nog goed in haar warme bed.

Tik tik.

"Niet doen!" klonk het gesmoord.

Nu werd ze door elkaar geschud.

"Ophouden! Laat me slapen," en ze dook nog verder onder de dekens.

De dekens werden weggerukt en de kou streek langs haar lichaam.

"Verdomme! Ik zei toch ophou-," Amarië stopte midden in haar zin, toen ze Hermelien en nog twee meisjes grijnzend naast haar bed zag staan.

"Wakker worden!"

"Waarom?" Amarië maakte aanstalten om de dekens terug te pakken, maar werd tegengehouden door Hermelien.

"Dat zou ik maar niet doen, Amarië."

"Waarom niet?"

"Het is al laat en je moet nog eten. Wij allemaal trouwens. Dus hup, ga je wassen en kleed je aan," spoorde Hermelien haar aan.

"Ja mama," en Amarië stak plagend haar tong uit. Ze sprintte naar de badkamer, keek in de spiegel, schrok van zichzelf en ging verder met wassen. Ze schoot in het gewaad en stormde de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Ik ben klaar," zei ze blij.

"Zo, das snel," zei Devlin die ook beneden stond.

"Commentaar voor je houden," en met z'n allen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal.

Daar gingen ze aan tafel zitten en begonnen ze met eten. Een paar minuten later kwam de professor die hen ingedeeld had, de roosters brengen.

"Wie is dat eigenlijk?" vroeg Devlin aan Harry.

"Oh, dat is professor Anderling, hoofd van Griffoendor. Ze is wel streng, maar ook wel rechtvaardig. In elk geval beter dan Sneep, die ene man in het zwart met dat vette haar." Devlin keek naar de lerarentafel en huiverde toen hij zag wie Harry bedoelde.

"Goede reactie! Jij mag blijven," grijnsde Harry.

"Hé Dev!" riep Amarië, die tegenover hem zat. "We hebben het eerste uur Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten samen met Ravenklauw, dan zien we Gwyn weer."

"Meid, je kunt ook zo naar haar toe lopen, ze zit in dezelfde ruimte als jij," merkte Devlin gevat op.

"Erg grappig," Amarië rolde met haar ogen, maar lachte toch naar hem. Hermelien en Harry keken verbaasd naar het stel.

"Zo zijn we altijd hoor," stelde Amarië hen gerust.

"Ja, in het echt houden we gewoon van elkaar," zei Devlin met een brede lach.

"In zijn dromen," verduidelijkte Amarië en ze stond op om terug naar de slaapzalen te gaan om haar tas op te halen. "Hermelien, ga je mee? Want ik denk niet dat ik anders de weg terug vindt." De meiden zeiden de jongens gedag en vertrokken.

"Is dit vanaf het begin al zo geweest?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee, het begon in de derde, hormonen denk ik."

"Jij kunt er anders ook wat van hoor," lachte Ron, die had meegeluisterd.

"Ik? Hoe kom je erbij?" zei Devlin quasi-onschuldig. Hij lachte en met z'n drieën gingen ze ook hun tas ophalen.

"Gwyn!" Amarië stormde op haar vriendin af en omhelsde haar. "En, hoe is het bij Ravenklauw?"

"Erg leuk hoor. Het zijn niet allemaal studiebollen ofzo. En bij jou en Devlin? Ik wist trouwens niet dat jullie dapper waren?"

"Ik altijd, alleen bij Devlin was het vast een twijfelgeval," zei Amarië met een stalen gezicht.

"Hé, dat hoorde ik!" riep Devlin uit, terwijl hij dichterbij kwam. Hij knuffelde Gwyndion ook en rolde toen met zijn ogen, maar zo dat Amarië het niet kon zien.

"Zo te horen zijn jullie de dag goed begonnen," merkte Gwyndion op. Ze kende haar vrienden, altijd maar kibbelen, maar toch vriendschappelijk. Soms werd ze er helemaal gek van, maar ze hoefde het te zeggen en ze hielden even op.

"Hoe hou je het eigenlijk vol?" Hermelien, Ron, Harry en Tessa gingen er bij staan.

"Je went er aan," antwoordde Gwyndion lachend.

"En ze kan mij gewoon niet missen," en Devlin's glimlach werd nog groter.

"Zullen we maar gaan zitten? Ik kan dit niet meer aanhoren," en Amarië sleurde Gwyndion mee naar twee bankjes.

Een lange man met donkerbruin haar stapte het lokaal binnen door een deur aan het begin van het lokaal en begon door de klas te lopen. De laatste leerlingen, die nog aan het praten waren, eindigden de gesprekken en de professor kreeg de aandacht.

"Goedemorgen. Voor de leerlingen van Làmh Magica stel ik me even voor, ik ben professor Hedegaard en ik geef dus Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik wil graag dat jullie naast iemand van Zweinstein gaan zitten, want jullie hebben volgens mij nog geen boeken. Daar zal vandaag voor gezorgd worden." Hij stopte even om de leerlingen een kans te geven van plaatsen te wisselen.

"Nou Gwyn, we worden wel erg snel van elkaar gescheiden, hè?" zei Amarië melo-dramatisch.

"Wil je een zakdoek?" merkte Devlin op, die naast Patrick zat en ook moest wisselen.

"Nee dank je, voor deze ene keer hou ik mijn tranen in," en ze stond op om met Tessa te wisselen, zodat ze naast Hermelien kwam te zitten.

Toen iedereen zat, klapte de professor in zijn handen om iedereen tot stilte te manen.

"Mooi, nu iedereen zit, wil ik als makkelijke les het over handmagie hebben. Kan iemand, van Zweinstein, mij vertellen wat handmagie is?"

Verbaasd keek Amarië naar Hermelien die haar hand zo hoog op stak, zodat het leek alsof ze het plafond wilde aanraken.

"Juffrouw Griffel."

"Handmagie is een vorm van magie die zeer zeldzaam is. Bij deze vorm van magie wordt er geen gebruik gemaakt van een toverstok, maar van een hand of een vinger. De mensen die dit talent bezitten, zijn, in het algemeen, beter in non-verbale spreuken dan normale tovenaars en heksen. Mensen die deze vorm van magie bedrijven, worden handmagiërs genoemd. In de hele wereld zijn er maar zes scholen die les geven in dit soort magie, op elk continent één.," ratelde Hermelien in één keer door.

Met open mond keek Amarië naar haar buurvrouw, had ze dit in haar hoofd gestampt?

"Tien punten voor Griffoendor, voor deze correcte uitleg," schudde professor Hedegaard Amarië weer wakker. "En nu wil ik graag dat iemand een demonstratie kan geven, iemand van Làmh Magica, natuurlijk. Wilt u misschien?" en hij keek Amarië aan.

"Ja, is goed hoor," antwoordde ze verbaasd. Ze ging tegenover de professor staan.

"En met wie heb ik het genoegen?"

"Amarië Ancalimé, professor."

"Juffrouw Ancalimé, kunt u een schildspreuk?" Amarië knikte. "Mooi, dan zal ik nu een lichte spreuk op u afvuren, die u weer af moet weren. Gesnapt?"

"Kom maar op!" Amarië ging klaar staan.

"Oké, één, twee, drie!" en de professor mompelde een spreuk.

"Protego!" zei Amarië terwijl ze haar handen voor haar borst kruiste. Een schild beschermde haar tegen de spreuk.

De klas klapte beleefd.

"En zou u nu een non-verbale spreuk willen doen? En alstublieft niks tegen mij," voegde professor Hedegaard met een glimlach toe.

Amarië maakte van haar handen een dicht kommetje en deed toen haar handen open zodat de duif, die ze tevoorschijn had getoverd, weg kon vliegen.

"Net goocheltrucs," fluisterde Hermelien. Amarië keek even fronsend naar het meisje en wees toen met haar vinger naar een stoel en zei niets. De stoel kleurde van bruin naar felgroen.

"Mooi kleurtje, Aam!" riep Devlin door het geklap door.

"Wil je liever jouw kleurtje, Dev?" en ze wees weer naar de stoel, die nu van groen naar roze ging.

"You're too kind!" zei Devlin, terwijl hij in lachen uitbarstte, samen met de rest van de klas.

"Weet ik toch schat," reageerde Amarië, terwijl ze hem een handkusje toe blies en terug naar haar plaats liep.

"Een interessante demonstratie, juffrouw Ancalimé," Hedegaard kuchte even, maar hij glimlachte.

"De les is bijna over en het huiswerk voor de volgende keer is een klein stukje te schrijven over de eerste week van het uitwisselingsproject, graag 30 centimeter," hij keek even streng en gebaarde toen naar de deur. "Jullie mogen gaan," wat hem een hoop gejuich opleverde.


	4. Chapter 4: De rest van de eerste dag

**Author's note: **AAAH! Super bedankt allemaal voor de reviews, ik word er gewoon helemaal blij van:D. Ik heb gemerkt dat mijn hoofdstukken niet heel lang zijn, sorry daarvoor, maar ze zijn bij mij ongeveer 2 à 3 A4tjes, wat ik gewend ben. Ga vooral door met reviewen, maakt niet uit wat, complimenten of kritiek!

En ja, ik weet dat het misschien een klein beetje cliché is met Harry enzo, maar ik ga er nog wat leuks meedoen, tenminste, vind ik.

Maar nu wil ik jullie niet verder ophouden, dus lees gerust verder. En alleen de handmagiërs zijn van mij, met de rest gaat alle eer naar J.K. Rowling.

xxx Litira

**

* * *

**

_**Hoofdstuk 4: de rest van de eerste schooldag…**_

"Wat hebben we nu?" vroeg Amarië aan Hermelien, terwijl ze door de gang liepen.

"Toverdranken en nee, daar wordt je niet blij van," antwoordde ze grimmig.

Verbaasd keek Amarië haar nieuwe vriendin aan.

"Je merkt het wel," besloot Hermelien en samen met Devlin, Harry en Ron liepen ze naar de kerkers.

Daar aangekomen, moesten ze nog even wachten tot de professor hen binnen zou laten.

Tik tik, voelde Amarië op haar schouder. Ze draaide zich om, niet wetend wie het was.

Harry's gezicht vertoonde ondertussen onweer en ook Ron keek walgend.

Blond haar, dat was het eerste wat haar opviel en natuurlijk die kille grijze ogen, wat het geheel toch wat interessanter maakte.

"Ja?" vroeg ze en ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en wachtte. Ondertussen nam ze hem in haar op. Verder was hij erg bleek en toch wel een beetje knap. Nou ja, nu moest ze eerlijk zijn, hij was echt knap. Zijn houding was arrogant en hooghartig. Ze zag hem zo door de gangen paraderen. Het feit dat er twee jongens met lompe hoofden achter hem stonden, versterkte het beeld alleen maar.

"Ben jij één van die handmagiërs?"

"Ja, hoezo?"

"Dan kun je maar beter met mij kennismaken."

"Waarom dan?"

"Je moet weten met wie je wel en met wie je beter geen contact kunt hebben, als je slim bent tenminste."

"Ik ben slim genoeg om voor mezelf te beslissen, dank je," en Amarië draaide zich weer om naar haar vrienden.

"Ik ben Draco Malfidus en als je inderdaad zo slim bent, onthoud je die naam."

Geen antwoord.

Draco snoof even en draaide zich toen om. Hij liep het lokaal binnen en keek niet meer achterom.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg Amarië toen Draco weg was.

"Schat, misschien wordt je toch doof. Hij zei dat ie Draco Malafidius of zo heette," antwoordde Devlin.

"Wat zijn we weer grappig, Dev. Trouwens, hij zei dat hij Draco Malfidus heette. Word jij niet doof? En ik bedoelde het serieus, maar dan eerder als 'Wat is dat?" Ze keek Harry aan. "Ik zag je gezicht wel."

"Hij zit in Zwadderich en wij haten elkaar al sinds de eerste," legde Harry luchtig uit.

"Begrijpelijk," zei Amarië quasi-serieus.

"Zijn deze leerlingen nog van plan om binnen te komen?" klonk het kil.

Schuldbewust schuifelde het groepje naar binnen en ging haastig aan de overgebleven tafeltjes zitten.

"25 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, voor te laat komen."

Amarië zag Malfidus achter zijn hand lachen en ze voelde grote minachting voor deze jongen.

Normaal oordeelde ze niet zo snel, maar deze keer wel. Het was gewoon de houding van die jongen, alsof hij van adel was of zo. Iemand die boven de rest stond.

Ze dwong zichzelf er niet meer aan te denken en ze was ook blij toen de les eindelijk afgelopen was.

Professor Sneep, zoals de man had geheten, had haar op haar zenuwen gewerkt en ze kon die kille blik en dat vette haar niet langer zien.

"Hoe houden jullie het uit!" barstte ze in de gang los. De rest moest er om lachen.

"Gewoon, niks van aan trekken," antwoordde Ron. "En trouwens, jij hebt nog geluk, Harry heeft het helemaal erg. Ook niet zo'n goede vriend, zou je kunnen zeggen," legde hij uit toen hij de verbaasde gezichten zag van Amarië en Devlin.

"En dat is nog zacht uitgedrukt," mompelde Harry, waarna iedereen weer moest lachen.

"Gwyn!" riep Amarië enthousiast toen ze haar vriendin 's avonds zag. "Hoe was jouw dag?"

Ze knuffelden eerst, voor dat Gwyndion antwoord gaf.

"Anders. Maar er zitten hier leuke jongens op school!" Ze grijnsde breed.

"Ik ben benieuwd!" En gearmd liepen ze naar de Griffoendortafel om daar samen te eten. Ze kletsten honderduit tot Gwyndion opeens haar vriendin aanstootte.

"Kijk, dat is nou één van die leuke jongens." Ze wees naar de Zwadderichtafel.

Amarië kreunde, "Gwyn, dit meen je niet!"

"Hoezo?" vroeg haar vriendin verbaasd.

"Ik heb hem vandaag ontmoet en hij is hartstikke arrogant! Denkt dat ie alles is en zo. En hij haat mij waarschijnlijk nu ook, want ik heb genegeerd."

"Kon je hem niet gewoon een kans geven? En trouwens, maakt niet uit of ie arrogant is, hij is knap. Dat kun je niet ontkennen."

"Nee en nee," grijnsde Amarië. "maar je weet hoe ik over zulke mensen denk,"

"Hopeloos," zei Gwyndion terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde.

"Nee, eerder geweldig," wat haar een plagende stomp opleverde.

"Maar Aam, waarom kijkt hij dan naar je?"

"Wie?"

"Die knappe jongen, gewit wel, blond."

"Oh, Malfidus? Maar dat komt misschien omdat ik onweerstaanbaar ben," en ze knipperde wild met haar ogen.

"Jij moet echt eens minder zelfverzekerd worden," en ze stonden samen op om naar de leerlingenkamers te gaan. Maar Amarië kon het niet laten om even te kijken of Gwyndion gelijk had.

Amarië zat op haar bed in de leerlingenkamer in haar rode pyjama. Op de andere bedden zat de rest van de meiden die ook in Griffoendor zaten.

"Maar wanneer gaan we dan naar Zweinsveld?" Amarië zat genietend te luisteren naar de verhalen van de meiden over Zweinstein en haar omgeving.

"Volgens mij volgend weekend, we zullen je wel rondleiden. Maar genoeg over ons, vertel ons wat over Làmh Magica enzo! We hebben er echt nog nooit van gehoord," antwoordde Hermelien. "Zelfs ik niet. Nou ja, wel een beetje over handmagie, maar verder niet."

"Kunnen jullie iets speciaals?" vroeg Parvati opgewonden.

"Ligt er aan wat je speciaal vind. Ik ben er aan gewend, dus voor mij is het niet speciaal," merkte Amarië filosofisch op. "Maar ik weet wel dat ik iets kan, wat jullie niet kunnen."

"Vertel! Vertel!" hoorde ze van allerlei kanten komen.

"Andere keer, maar ik zal jullie over mijn school vertellen." Amarië's ogen glommen toen ze aan haar school dacht. "Het is een groot kasteel, net als deze, alleen kleiner. Het staat midden in een bos, goed beschut dus. Binnen is het erg warm, je voelt je er meteen thuis. Er hangen wandkleden, schilderijen en er staan beelden en harnassen in de gangen. Het zelfde als hier dus. Wij hebben ook gewaden, in de kleur van onze afdeling. Onze afdelingen heten _Teine_, _Uisge_, _Adhar_ en _Tìr_," sprak ze in één vloeiende beweging.

"Wat een moeilijk namen! Heette zo de oprichters van de afdelingen? Want dat is namelijk wel zo," sprak Belinda.

"Nee, wij handmagiërs zijn één met de natuurelementen. _Teine_ is vuur, _Uisge_ is water, _Adhar_ is lucht en _Tìr_ is aarde. Het zijn de Keltische namen er voor. De naam van de school is Keltisch. Wat jullie de Grote Zaal noemen, noemen wij de _Aite_. Het plafond is niet betoverd, maar ik zou nu willen dat het wel zou zijn. Alleen dat het dan de vier elementen zou vertegenwoordigen." Amarië nam even een hap lucht en ging weer verder.

"Trouwens, ons kasteel is ook ingedeeld naar de elementen. De zuidkant is ingericht naar vuur, de westkant naar water, de oostkant naar lucht en dan de noordkant naar aarde. Het zorgt voor de harmonie."

Met deze woorden dacht ze nog even aan haar school, haar thuis. "Maar de rest horen jullie later wel," zei ze opgewekt en ze ging liggen.

De protesterende kreten deerden haar niks en de anderen gingen ook slapen.

"Trusten!" wenste iedereen elkaar toe en binnen een paar minuten was het stil. Niet iedereen sliep daarentegen.

Amarië lag op haar zij, met haar hand onder haar kussen en dacht na over het uitwisselingsproject. Ze was hier nog maar een dag, maar ze had het nu al naar haar zin. Het zou een geweldige tijd worden, dat wist ze gewoon zeker!


	5. Chapter 5: Geweldig

Ha! Mijn vijfde hoofdstuk alweer. Nogmaals, alles, behalve de handmagiërs, zijn bedacht door JK Rowling, alle eer naar haar dus.

Verder, is dit speciaal voor Writertje gepost omdat ze anders niks te doen heeft, naar eigen zeggen.

Verder wil ik de reviewers bedanken en vragen nog meer te reviewen, als het moet, zelfs met kritiek, trouwens, iedereen die dit leest, voel je aangesproken!

Maarre, nu wil ik alleen nog zeggen: "Enjoy!"

* * *

_**Hoofdstuk 5: Geweldig**_

Druk kletsend liep Gwyndion door de gangen. Naast haar liepen Tessa en Rachel, waarmee ze in Ravenklauw zat.

Ze miste Amarië en Devlin, maar ze overleefde het wel. Ze zag ze toch iedere avond bij het avondeten en bij de lessen die ze samen hadden.

Nu was het drietal op weg naar Oude Runen, die ze samen met Huffelpuf hadden. Ze gingen in de banken zitten en sloegen hun boeken open, die de handmagiërs nu wel hadden gekregen.

Normaal lette Gwyndion altijd goed op, maar haar gedachten zweefden weg. Ze dacht aan de blonde jongen met die doordringende grijze ogen en zijn lijfwachten. Hij moest wel populair zijn, waarom had je anders een horde achter je aan lopen?

Maar die reactie van Amarië was tegendraads. Zij had hem als arrogant beschreven en gezegd dat ze hem moest vergeten, maar waarom was dat zou moeilijk?

Ze zuchtte diep en dwong zichzelf op te letten, want gelijk de tweede schooldag een waarschuwing krijgen was ook geen goed begin.

Verveeld keek Amarië voor zich uit. Ze had nu Spreuken en Bezweringen, maar ze kende de spreuk al. Doordat ze niet oplette, zag ze niet dat professor Banning naast haar was komen staan.

"Waarom bent u niet met de opdracht bezig, juffrouw…?" piepte hij.

"Ancalimé, professor. En ik ken hem al," antwoordde Amarië, terwijl ze op hem neer keek.

"Nou, juffrouw Ancalimé, dan mag u hem nu demonstreren," piepte hij verder.

Amarië zuchtte even verveeld en zwaaide in het rond met haar vinger, terwijl ze "Orchidea" mompelde. Prachtige bloemen verschenen uit haar vinger, maar werden in het rond geslingerd omdat ze met haar vinger zwaaide.

Proestend zag ze dat verschillende leerlingen een bloem op hun hoofd of in hun gezicht kregen geslingerd. Zo hing er een roos in het haar van Hermelien en had Draco krassen van de stekels van een andere roos. Bijna de hele klas barstte in lachen uit.

"Juffrouw Ancalimé, ik zou het de volgende keer zeer op prijs stellen als u iets voorzichtiger bent met uw vinger," en professor Banning plukte een stuk groen uit zijn haar en liep terug naar zijn bureau.

"Hé, Amarië, goed gemikt!" en Harry stak zijn duim op, terwijl hij en Ron grijnzend naar Draco keken.

"Tja, professional hè?" reageerde Amarië lachend, maar ze kreeg een boze blik van Draco.

"Vind jij dit grappig?" siste hij.

"Nou ja," antwoordde ze nuchter, "eigenlijk wel," terwijl ze verder lachte.

"Dit is niet grappig," Draco ging voorzichtig met de toppen van zijn vingers over de kleine wondjes.

"Joh, stel je niet aan. Je kunt dit zo verhelpen hoor," Amarië rolde met haar ogen.

"Daar gaat het niet om. Je lacht me uit."

"Nee, ik lach om de situatie. Dat is heel wat anders."

"Ik zit in de situatie."

"Dus, dan mag ik er toch nog wel om lachen?" Amarië vond het maar raar.

"Niet als het om mij gaat," zijn blik werd hard.

"Kom op jongen, begin te leven! Als je niet eens om je zelf kan lachen, dan is je leven echt uitzichtloos." Amarië keek Draco uitdagend aan.

"Leven… in deze tijden is dat onzeker. En ik zal het maar even duidelijk maken, niemand lacht een Malfidus uit of beledigt er een."

"Tja, eens moet de eerste keer zijn," kaatste het meisje terug.

Met een laatste kille blik draaide Draco zich om en liep naar Banning om te vragen of hij naar de zuster kon.

De bel ging en opgelucht stond Gwyndion op. Samen met haar nieuwe vriendinnen liep ze naar Kruidenkunde die ze samen met Zwadderich hadden. Ze liepen over het schoolplein, over het gras naar de kassen. Gwyndion ademde genietend de frisse lucht in. De hemel was strak blauw en er waren bijna geen wolken.

Ze waren bij de kassen aangekomen en bleven nog even voor de deur wachten. Gwyndion keek om zich heen en nam de omgeving in zich op. In de verte zag ze het reusachtige meer waar Tessa over had verteld. Aan de andere kant was het Verboden Bos, waar ze niet in mochten. Aan de rand van het bos stond een huisje waar rook uit de schoorsteen kringelden. En natuurlijk was er ook het kasteel, dat statig een schaduw wierp op alle dingen die ze net gezien had.

Het was indrukwekkend en toch voelde het vertrouwd. Gwyndion stond nog dromerig naar het kasteel te kijken, toen ze opeens een grote groep leerlingen in het oog kreeg, die recht op de kas af kwamen lopen.

"Wie zijn dat?" vroeg ze verbaasd aan Tessa, die naast haar stond.

"Malfidus en zijn gevolg," verklaarde ze walgend.

Malfidus… zo had Amarië toch die bleke jongen omschreven? Gwyndion keek beter en zag dat hij inderdaad vooraan liep. Schuin achter hem, aan allebei de kanten, liepen er twee bonken van jongens, ze hadden allebei een grimmig gezicht. Naast Draco liep een knappe, Italiaanse jongen met donker haar.

Achter dit groepje van jongens liepen er een paar giechelende meisjes. Je kon zo zien dat eentje de leiding had. Het meisje was niet knap, ze had een gezicht alsof iemand haar net had geslagen en ze was… overdreven.

Gwyndion had even naar het woord moeten zoeken, maar nu was het dus toch gelukt. Maar ze keek niet te lang naar het meisje, haar aandacht ging vooral naar de knappe jongen met blond haar. Malfidus dus.

Hij wierp een minachtende blik op het groepje Ravenklauwers en ging toen de kas binnen, want de professor ongeduldig stond te wachten.

De blik van Malfidus stak haar, misschien had Amarië toch gelijk. Maar hij was wel knap… Gwyndion schudde haar hoofd. Nee, niet aan denken. Eerst focussen op de lessen, Malfidus zou toch niet naar haar omkijken.

Met een zucht liep ze Tessa achterna en kreunde bij de aanblik van de één meter hoge plant met dikke slierten als bladeren.

Een stapel boeken aan haar linkerkant, stukken perkament aan haar rechterkant en een potje inkt en een witte veer lagen voor haar.

Zuchtend pakte Amarië een stuk perkament en een boek en doopte haar veer in de inktpot. Ze keek naar het stuk perkament en zuchtte nog eens.

Ze klapte het boek open en zocht de juiste pagina op. Naast haar was Hermelien al druk aan het werk.

Een halve meter schrijven voor Toverdranken, over de zogenaamde drank die je hallucinaties bezorgde. Kortom, zoals Amarië het noemde, de drank der gekte.

_Waarom ga ik zelf schrijven? Ik kan toveren'_

_Omdat je de spreuk niet weet lieve schat._

_Ik kan het toch opzoeken?_

_Denk na, dat kost nog meer tijd!_

_Dus ik zit hier aan vast?_

_Ja._

Amarië kreunde toen ze haar ene helft van haar gedachtes gelijk moest geven. Zuchtend doopte ze haar veer weer in de inktpot en begon te schrijven.

Gwyndion stond te praten met Tessa en Rachel, toen ze Draco Malfidus weer in het oog kreeg. Haar hart maakte een sprongetje, maar ze probeerde haar gezicht zo neutraal mogelijk te houden.

Toch kon ze het niet laten om hem zo onopvallend mogelijk na te kijken.

Blijkbaar merkte hij het toch en keek haar even doordringend aan. Hij knipoogde en draaide zich weer om naar zijn vriend.

Verbaasd keek Gwyndion naar de gang waar net Draco had gelopen.

"Geweldig," was het enige was ze nog kon zeggen.


	6. Chapter 6: Boarden

_Hallo! Sorry dat het zolang duurde, maar ik was vorige week op vakantie. In dit hoofdstuk is wat actie, ben benieuwd wat jullie er van vinden. En iedereen bedankt voor de review(s)! Knuft elke reviewer "Wil jij dit ook?" klonk de zakelijke stem van Litira's manager. "Lees dit stuk dan en vind de knop links onderaan. Type je echte mening en win een knuffel! En misschien nog wel een speciale vernoeming!" Nee grapje, je kan niks winnen en nee, ik heb ook geen manager. Nou leesse! xxx Litira_

_**Hoofdstuk 6: Boarden**_

Langzaam deed Amarië haar ogen open. Als in een film, begon ze verleidelijk te knipperen en ze keek vol valse hoop om zich heen. Nu zou er eigenlijk een superknappe jongeman haar nu stil gade moeten slaan. Hij zou nu verleidelijk, "Goedemorgen slaapkop," moeten zeggen en haar een kus moeten geven. Daarna zou hij ontbijt op bed voor haar maken.

Jammer genoeg moest Amarië genoegen nemen met de meiden die op de slaapkamer waren, sommige wakker, andere slapend.

Op haar wekker zag ze dat het negen uur was, kortom een mooie tijd om op te staan. Amarië gooide haar benen over de rand van haar bed en tastte met haar voeten naar haar teenslippers.

Nog een beetje lui slofte ze naar de badkamer en plensde daar een berg water in haar gezicht.

Een blij gevoel verspreidde zich door haar lichaam. Het was weekend!

_Goh_, dacht ze bij zichzelf, _wat zal ik doen?_

_- Wat dacht je van aankleden?_

_Goed idee._

Blij liep Amarië terug naar de slaapzaal en kleedde zich razendsnel om. Daarna liep ze naar beneden en ging door het portretgat naar de Grote Zaal. Daar aangekomen liep ze naar de Griffoendortafel en ging naast Devlin zitten, die al smakelijk van zijn cornflakes aan het eten was.

"Ej Jamrieje," klonk het, terwijl hij haastig zijn mond leegat.

"Ook goedemorgen Dev," glimlachte ze. Ze pakte zelf ook de chocoladecornflakes en vulde haar kom met melk.

"Zeg, wat ga jij doen?" vroeg hij, toen hij zijn mond leeg had.

"Ik weet het niet," en Amarië haalde haar schouders op.

"Mooi, want wat dacht je van boarden?" Hij keek haar grijnzend aan.

"Boarden?" Amarië's ogen begonnen te schitteren.

"Over vijftien minuten in de Hal?"

"You bet!" en Amarië begon haar cornflakes naar beneden te lepelen, terwijl Devlin nog snel een glas jus d'orange naar binnen klotste.

Eerst ging Devlin terug naar de Griffoendortoren, een paar momenten later ging Amarië ook.

Ze stormde recht naar de slaapzaal en trok haar hutkoffer van onder haar bed vandaan. Ze hield geen rekening met de nog slapende meisjes en begon verwoed haar koffer overhoop te halen. Iedereen die nog sliep, was nu wakker geworden en was diep aan het zuchten en aan het protesteren.

Amarië ging gewoon verder en de kledingstukken vlogen in het rond. Eindelijk had ze gevonden wat ze had gezocht. Een board lag in haar handen en ze streek er liefkozend over. Het board had alle kleuren van de regenboog die in elkaar overliepen en op het board stond een tekening van een adelaar. Hij was paars gekleurd, met wit om de veren van elkaar te onderscheiden. De schildering was er met de hand op gemaakt. Haar moeder had het voor haar gedaan.

Amarië drukte nog een kus op de adelaar en stond toen weer op en sprintte de slaapzaal weer uit. In de leerlingenkamer werd ze tegengehouden door Hermelien.

"Waar ga jij nu doen?" vroeg die.

"Boarden," grijnsde Amarië.

"Wat is dat nou?"

"Kom mee, dan kun je het zien." Ze draaide zich al weer om en liep naar het portretgat. Hermelien wenkte Harry en Ron, dat ze mee moesten komen.

"Waarom?" riep Ron door de kamer.

"Amarië gaat boarden, we mogen kijken."

"Wat is het dan?"

Hermelien kon alleen maar haar schouders ophalen en liep toen achter Amarië aan. De jongens keken elkaar vragend aan, maar besloten toen toch maar mee te gaan. Zoals allerlei andere Griffoendors die het gesprek hadden kunnen volgen.

Als de rattenvanger van Hamelen arriveerde Amarië in de Hal, waar Devlin al ongeduldig op haar zat te wachten. Hij keek grijnzend naar de stoet, maar besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan.

Schouder aan schouder liepen ze door de deur naar buiten. Amarië snoof de frisse buitenlucht op en keek Devlin grijnzend. Hij grijnsde terug en hield toen zijn board losjes in zijn beide handen. Het was donkerblauw en een bruine berenkop sierde het board. Toen liet hij hem los. Je zag de toeschouwers verbaasd kijken en nog verbaasder toen ze zagen dat het ding bleef zweven.

"Goh, hij doet het nog," merkte Amarië plagend op en liet toen ook haar board los. Het bleef een paar centimeters boven de grond zweven.

"Ja, de jouwe ook trouwens. Zullen we?"

"Ik ben al weg hoor!" en Amarië stapte op haar board dat gelijk weg zoefde. Eerst stond ze er nog geconcentreerd op, maar na een paar tellen ontspande ze zich. Ze maakte een scherpe bocht en stuurde naar beneden. Door de snelheid was de wind scherp en haar haar werd scherp naar achteren geblazen.

Ze keerde het board razendsnel en remde vlak voor Devlin af. "Sta je hier nog?" en daar ging ze dan weer. De wind speelde met haar haar en de adrenaline stroomde door haar aderen.

Ze schreeuwde het uit en strekte haar armen. Dit voelde goed; ze voelde zich vrij, vrij als een vogel, als een adelaar. Ze was sterk en vrij.

Devlin scheerde haar voorbij en ze zette de achtervolging in. Ze maakten bochten, achten, loopings. Ze scheerde gevaarlijk over, voor en achter de groep toeschouwers langs. Ondertussen waren er nog meer handmagiërs aangestoken en hadden ook hun boards gepakt.

Amarië ging wat langzamer vliegen en zag Gwyndion beneden staan, met haar rode board in haar handen. Op het board was een kop van een grijs/witte wolf geschilderd. Ze keek onzeker naar de rondzoevende kinderen. Een glimlach kwam op haar gezicht toen ze zag dat Amarië op haar af kwam vliegen. Dit maal rustig, remde Amarië af en stapte ze van haar board af.

"Moet ik helpen?"

"Graag," en Gwyndion liet ook haar board los. Voorzichtig stapte ze er op en wachtte tot Amarië ook op haar board stond. Zachtjes gingen ze van start en ze klommen nog niet omhoog met hun boards. Na een rondje gaf Gwyndion aan dat ze sneller een hoger konden. Zo gingen ze verder, tot ze redelijk snel en hoog waren. Amarië keek haar vriendin nog bemoedigend aan en scheerde toen weg. Ze bleef in de buurt en hield Gwyndion wel scherp in de gaten, maar toch wat minder. Gwyndion moest toch haar angst gaan overwinnen. Welles waar stapje voor stapje, maar ze zou het overwinnen.

Gwyndion nam nu zelf initiatief om hoger en sneller te gaan en Amarië werd ook wat losser. Ze zoefde weg en kwam dan weer terug bij Gwyndion.

Gwyndion durfde nu voor honderd procent en begon ook wat scherpere bochten te maken en nog meer snelheid te maken. Amarië lachte haar toe en daagde haar uit om nog sneller te gaan.

De handmagiërs zoefden langs en over elkaar heen. De één ging sneller dan de ander. Soms kwamen ze op elkaar af, maar dan werd op het laatste moment soepel afgewend.

De toeschouwers vermaakten zich opperbest. Ondertussen waren er nog anderen gehaald, sommigen omdat ze hun vrienden zochten, anderen omdat ze de handmagiërs voorbij hun leerlingenkamerramen hadden zien zweven. Je hoorde kreten als er iets gevaarlijks gebeurde, of bijna mis.

Toen ging alles snel. Amarië deed een klein wedstrijdje met Devlin en keek even niet meer om naar Gwyndion. Een vogel vloog rakelings langs Gwyndion en maakte haar aan het schrikken.

Gwyndion stootte een kleine gil uit en begon te wankelen. Ze zag dat Amarië omkeek en nu op haar af kwam vliegen, maar het mocht niet baten. Ze voelde haar ene voet van het board gleden en ze zwaaide wild met haar voeten. Haar andere voet gleed ook van het board af.

Er was alleen maar suizende lucht. Gwyndion kneep angstig haar ogen dicht en wachtte op de klap. De klap die haar zo bekend voor kwam. Het geluid van de klap die een eind aan haar vader's leven had gemaakt. De klap die hetzelfde bij haar zou doen.

Beelden flitsten voorbij. Haar moeder, haar vader, haar zus, haar hele familie. Haar huis, haar hond Psyche, haar vrienden. Haar school, haar dromen. Alles flitste voorbij.

Ze had haar ogen nog steeds stijf dicht en ze wachtte, maar niks kwam.

Toen voelde dat ze niet meer viel, ze lag ergens op of in, maar er was geen harde klap. Ze opende een oog en zag vaag iets lichts. Toen zakte ze weg.


	7. Chapter 7: Devlin en Amarië

_Sorry, dat het zolang duurde! Ik bied nederig mijn excuses aan degene die dit verhaal zo trouw volgen. Hopelijk misleidt de titel van het hoofdstuk jullie niet te veel en anders, jullie komen er wel achter knipoogt Ik zou zeggen, enjoy! en het volgende hoofdstuk komt zeker sneller._

* * *

**_Hoofdstuk 7: Devlin en Amarië_**

"Gwyn! Gwyn!" Amarië was aan het panikeren. "Oh god, het is allemaal mijn schuld! Ik heb niet meer op haar gelet!" Tranen sprongen in haar ogen terwijl ze met haar handen in het haar zat. Ze was als de bliksem geland en had nog net gezien dat Gwyndion weggedragen werd. Daarna hadden haar benen het begeven en was ze op haar zwevende board geland, dat nu dus dienst deed als stoel. "Ik moet naar haar toe!" en ze wilde haar board al naar binnen sturen, voor lopen had ze nog geen kracht.

"Aam, wacht." Ze voelde dat een hand op haar schouder werd gelegd. Ze keek om en keek in het gezicht van Devlin. Ze keek vragend in zijn bruine ogen. "Je bent in paniek en zo kun je haar niet helpen. Eerst moet je rustiger worden."

"Rustig? Rustig? Man! Ik heb net Gwyn zowat de dood in geholpen! Hoe kan ik in hemelsnaam kalm zijn!" Haar ogen spuwden vuur en als ze gewoon kon lopen, had ze hem waarschijnlijk een klap gegeven.

"Amarië Ancalimé, word eens kalm!" Hij pakte haar armen vast en duwde die naar beneden. Even leek het alsof hij haar door elkaar ging schudden, maar hij hield zichzelf in.

"Laat me los! En noem me verdomme niet bij mijn hele naam, dat doe je anders nooit!"

"Maar als je gaat luisteren naar mij, dan zal ik het vaker doen, begrepen juffrouw Ancalimé?" Hij keek haar uitdagend aan.

"Verdomme! Laat. Me. Los!" Tussen elk woord haalde ze diep adem om ze steeds luider uit te roepen.

"Bedaar!"

"Nee!"

Ondertussen waren er mensen nieuwsgierig om hen heen komen te staan. Nu de handmagiërs niet meer aan het boarden waren, was deze ruzie erg interessant.

"Ga weg!" riep Devlin geïrriteerd naar de menigte en richtte zich daarna gelijk weer op het meisje voor hem op het board. "Word nou eens rustig!"

"Hoe kan ik in hemelsnaam rustig zijn? Ik heb Gwyn bijna vermoord."

"Dat is niet waar!"

"_Rach air falbh!_" Amarië's handen begonnen roodachtig te gloeien. Tussendoor waren er kleine lijntjes van andere kleuren die zich als aders door een groter wordende bol liepen.

Met grote ogen keek Devlin naar haar hand. Ze meende het echt.

"_Cha! Cuir, mas e ebhur toil e._" Hij keek haar wanhopig aan. De menigte was weggegaan, hoewel Hermelien, Ron en Harry nog stonden toe te kijken, met groter wordende verbazing over de vreemde taal.

"_Rach air falbh!_" Ze klonk woedend. Haar benen hadden hun kracht weer gevonden en ze ging rechtop staan. Dreigend stond ze tegenover de jongen die al jaren haar vriend was, een goede vriend.

"Weg jullie, dit willen jullie niet meemaken. Ga alsjeblieft bij Gwyndion kijken hoe het met haar gaat, ik zorg wel voor Amarië."

"Weet je het zeker?" Hermelien klonk onzeker.

"Ja, dat weet ik heel zeker." Hij ging nu ook rechter opstaan om dreigender over te komen. Zijn hand begon groenig te gloeien en langzaam verscheen er ook een bol, maar hij werd niet zo groot als die van Amarië.

"Dat durf je niet," zei ze minachtend.

"Als het moet, dan moet het," Hij klonk grimmig.

"Je moet gewoon weggaan, waarom zou je bij een moordenares in de buurt willen blijven?" Haar stem klonk vriendelijk, eng vriendelijk.

"Ik laat je niet alleen. Je ben in shock en dit alles verwerk je niet goed zo."

"Ik ben verdomme niet in shock!" Haar stem klonk nu hoog en gillerig. Slierten haar sprongen uit haar twee staartjes die ze gemaakt had voor het boarden.

Voorzichtig begon Devlin naar voren te lopen. Eerst merkte Amarië het niet, maar toen ze het doorhad maakte ze aanstalten om de bol, die knetterde van bliksem, op hem af te vuren. Met één stap sprong Devlin naar voren en pakte haar polsen vast en drukte die omlaag. Met open mond zag Amarië hoe haar bol langzaam doofde en niet meer tevoorschijn kwam. "Wat doe je?" gilde ze verder, maar het klonk al zwakker. Ze was aan het uitputten. Veel van haar energie had in die rode bol gezeten en die energie was nu verloren gegaan.

"Amarië, je hebt geen schuld. Ze schrok ergens van en daar kun jij niets aan doen. Het had ook jou of mij kunnen zijn, maar dat is nu eenmaal niet zo. Ze is opgevangen en ze leeft dus nog. Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken." Zijn stem klonk diep en kalm. Amarië voelde hoe haar handen, armen, haar hele lichaam zich ook kalmeerden en haar ademhaling rustiger en dieper worden. Op een gegeven moment was ze alleen maar moe.

"Gaat het alweer?" Devlin had de verandering gemerkt.

Langzaam knikte ze ja. Toen wierp ze zich tegen zijn borst en begon met lange uithalen te huilen. "Ik voel me zo stom! Ik heb je gewoon bedreigd!"

Devlin voelde hoe zijn t-shirt nat werd, maar het deerde hem niet. Troostend sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen en begon over haar rug te wrijven. "Maakt niet uit, joh. Is weer eens wat anders dan dat je me beledigt." Hij lachte.

Tussen haar tranen door begon Amarië ook weer een beetje te lachen. "Eens moet de eerste keer zijn," maar toch voelde ze zich nog schuldig. "Ik bedoel, hoe kon ik dat ooit doen! Ik ken je veels te lang! En nog steeds doe je zo aardig voor me! Ik verdien dit niet!"

"Meid, ik ken je juist te lang om je zomaar in de steek te laten. Deal with it. Je was gewoon in shock en overbezorgd om Gwyndion."

"Gwyndion!" Amarië schoot overeind. "Oh god! Nu ben ik haar nog vergeten ook! Wat voor vriendin ben ik!" Ze gooide haar handen in de lucht en ging toen weer op haar board zitten. "Kom, dan gaan we naar haar toe," en ze stuurde haar board richting de deuren van het kasteel en spoorde het aan, terwijl Devlin achter haar aan kwam…

* * *

_En, hadden jullie dit verwacht? Nog steeds nieuwsgierig naar onze lieve Gwyn? Review dan en misschien komen jullie er dan heel snel achter :P_

_xxx Litira_


	8. Chapter 8: Wat gebeurt hier?

_Hallo iedereen! Sorry dat het zolang duurde, maar hier weer een hoofdstuk van SWitch. Ik ga zaterdag drie weken op vakantie, dus dan zal ik zeker niet schrijven. Kom maar op met die reviews en ideeën voor het verhaal! xxx Litira_

* * *

_**Hoofdstuk 8: Wat gebeurt hier?**_

Oh, het licht deed pijn aan haar ogen toen ze ze opendeed. In een reflex kneep ze haar ogen weer dicht en liet ze voorzichtig aan, aan het tl-licht wennen.

Tl-licht? Er moesten nu lichte zonnestralen door het kiertje van het gordijn binnenpiepen. Ze hoorde zich nu om te draaien, op haar wekker te kijken en dan uit bed te stappen. _Laten we dat maar doen,_ dacht ze.

Ze deed haar ogen nu helemaal open, draaide zich om, zocht naar de wekker, maar kon hem niet vinden.

_Hé, dit klopt niet_, dacht ze verward. _Dan slaan we het klokkijken over_. Ze wilde haar dekbed omslaan en uit bed stappen, maar ze werd tegengehouden.

_Wat?_ Er klopte hier iets niet. Eerst waren er geen binnenpiepende zonnestralen, daarna was er geen klok en nu mocht ze niet uit bed stappen.

Er was iets mis en ze wist niet wat! Het frustreerde haar. Weer probeerde ze uit bed te stappen, maar ze werd voor de tweede keer tegengehouden. Ze hoorde nu ook een stem die iets riep.

_Wacht eens even, die stem ken ik niet!_

Gwyndion snapte er helemaal niks van. Dit ging niet zoals het hoorde, was ze dan misschien in een nachtmerrie beland? Als dat zo was, wilde ze nu wakker worden. Maar dat gebeurde niet. Ze besloot om haar ogen open te doen, maar niet uit bed te stappen. Eerst maar eens kijken hoe haar omgeving eruit zag.

Ze deed haar ogen open en knipperde nog een paar keer tegen het tl-licht, maar keek toen voor het eerst om zich heen.

Waah! Ze schrok zich rot. Het eerste wat ze goed had gezien was een blonde jongen, met een spits gezicht en grijze ogen. Draco Malfidus.

Dat kon niet, ze was nu zeker in een droom. Draco Malfidus zou nooit, maar dan ook nooit naast haar bed zitten, toch?

Ze keek voor de zekerheid nog een keer en kneep zichzelf ongemerkt onder het dekbed, maar het beeld bleef.

Dus toch Draco Malfidus.

"Wat doe jij hier?" Gwyn vroeg het niet hatelijk, daar had ze even geen energie voor.

"Je weet het dus niet meer?" Hij keek bijna lief, Gwyn smolt.

"Ik denk het niet nee."

"Gisteren bij het boarden ben je…" Hij werd ruw onderbroken door de ziekenzaaldeur die opengegooid werd.

"Gwyn! Je leeft nog!" Amarië kwam op het bed afgestormd en omhelsde Gwyndion hartstochtelijk.

"Tuurlijk leef ik nog! Aam, je mag loslaten, ik kan bijna niet ademen. Aam? Aam!"

"Amarië, laat d'r eens los, ze kan bijna niet ademen," en Devlin maakte Amarië voorzichtig los van Gwyndion. Daarna schoof hij de eerste opzij en omhelsde toen Gwyndion even. "Ik ben blij dat het goed gaat."

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" Gwyndion vond het met de minuut vreemder.

"Dat was ik nou net aan het uitleggen," klonk het ijzig vanachter Amarië. Ze draaide zich om en zag Draco staan.

"Jij," Minachting droop van haar stem af.

"Ik ja. Ik weet niet of jullie het weten, maar door mij is lieve Gwyndion nog in leven." Hij keek strak terug naar de handmagiër voor hem.

"Huh?" Devlin mengde zich er tussen. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik heb haar opgevangen." Het klonk rustig.

"Jij?" Verbaasd werd Draco aangestaard. "Waar zijn Hermelien, Harry en Ron? Ze zouden hierheen komen."

"Die heb ik weggestuurd, Gwyndion lag namelijk nog te slapen."

"Oké, maar jij hebt haar opgevangen?" vroeg Amarië verbaasd verder.

"Heb je dat niet gezien?"

"Ik was te druk met het naar Gwyn te boarden, ik was alleen te laat," Ze boog licht haar hoofd.

"Dat is lekker handig van je," sneerde de blonde jongen.

"Hou je kop!" Woede laaide op in Amarië's binnenste.

"Wat? Kun je de waarheid niet aan?" Triomf was er te lezen in Draco's ogen.

"Hou op!" Amarië keek alsof ze hem kon wurgen.

"Ophouden, jullie alle twee." Dat was Devlin. Hij keek van de jongen naar het meisje en weer terug. "Niemand heeft hier schuld. Het was een ongeluk en niemand kon er iets aan doen. We hebben geluk dat Gwyn is opgevangen, ongeacht door wie. Begrepen? Geen geruzie meer dus."

"Maar wat is er dan gebeurd?" Gwyndion had het gesprek gevolgd, maar snapte er nog niks van.

"Je bent gevallen bij het boarden. Je schrok van iets en toen viel je naar beneden. Draco heeft je blijkbaar opgevangen, maar nu lig je dus hier."

"Ge-gevallen?" Met grote ogen keek Gwyndion naar haar twee vrienden. Flitsen van haar vader verschenen voor haar ogen. Opeens werden ze vermengd met plaatjes van zichzelf, vallend. Het leek alsof ze door andermans ogen keek. Haar hart sloeg over, ze was op het randje van de dood geweest.

"Gwyn." Ze voelde een hand op haar schouder. "Gwyn, gaat het?" Ze keek verward naar Devlin, die haar op een stoel duwde.

"Ze is in shock. Hoe denk jij dat het zou voelen als je weet dat je bijna dood was. En dat je bijna dood was op de manier dat je vader is overleden?" Zijn stem was zacht en Amarië keek hem met een vlaag van verdriet aan. Zij herinnerde die zwarte dag zich ook goed. Gwyndion was stiller geworden en had niet over het verdriet willen praten. Devlin en Amarië hadden haar zo veel mogelijk met rust gelaten, maar het was moeilijk geweest.

Gwyndion had hier door ook een vliegangst ontwikkeld en Devlin en Amarië waren aan het proberen haar hiervan af te helpen. Dit jaar hadden ze het idee gehad dat het hen aan het lukken was. Dat was ook zo, tot vandaag. Ze zagen de angst terug komen sluipen in de ogen van Gwyndion.

"Jullie kunnen maar beter weggaan," klonk de stem van Gwyndion.

"Maar Gwyn…" probeerde Amarië, maar Devlin knikte al.

"Wij gaan al. Malfidus, ga je ook weg?" Hij keek licht dreigend.

"Draco mag blijven, ik wil hem nog bedanken," antwoordde Gwyndion tot ieders verbazing.

Amarië keek verward van de bleke jongen naar het zieke meisje. Ze snapte het niet. Waarom? Waarom moest zij weg, terwijl Draco mocht blijven? Ze voelde hoe Devlin zachtjes haar pols pakte en haar dwong om mee te lopen. Amarië boog haar hoofd en liep mee, terwijl ze dat diep van binnen niet wilde. Ze wilde huilen, maar ook woedend ergens tegen aan slaan. Haar ziel was vol tegenstrijd. Waarom mocht Draco blijven en zij niet?

"Waarom?" fluisterde ze en ze voelde hoe Devlin troostend een arm om haar heen sloeg.

"Ik mocht blijven en zij niet?" merkte Draco ook al op.

"Ja, ik wilde je even persoonlijk bedanken."

"En dat kon niet met die twee erbij?"

"Ik hoef er niet de hele tijd publiek bij te hebben." Gwyn kreeg er een beetje spijt van. Hij deed zo afstandelijk, misschien had ze hem ook weg moeten sturen. "Maar bedankt dus voor het redden van mijn leven. Je krijgt nog wel een doos chocokikkers van me, of zo." Ze wist niet helemaal goed wat ze met de situatie aan moest.

"Is goed," hij haalde zijn schouders op.

Zie, ze was stom geweest! Ze had dit niet moeten doen. "Ik wil gaan slapen, is dat goed?" Hint, hint, voegde ze er in gedachten aan toe.

"Dan zal ik wel gaan." Hij stond op en boog zich naar haar toe.

Ongemerkt hield ze haar adem in. Wat gebeurde er?

Hij boog zich verder voor over en zijn lippen raakte nu haar wang. Ze streken er licht over en daarna trok hij zich weer terug. Verbaasd zag Gwyn hoe Draco zich omdraaide en nonchalant de ziekenzaal uit liep. Ze raakte de plek aan waar zijn lippen haar huid hadden doen branden. De kus was niet op een vriendschappelijke plaats gekomen, maar ook niet op de plaats waar geliefden elkaar kusten, net er tussen in, als een flirterige kus.

Nog steeds niet bevattend wat er gebeurd was, zonk Gwyndion terug in haar kussens en dacht nog lang aan dat bleke gezicht met die grijze, harde, maar verleidelijke ogen.


	9. Chapter 9: Het bootje

_Heej, sorry, het is super lang geleden dat ik geschreven heb, maar ik schrijf zeker wel verder! Trouwens, helemaal onderaan is een reviewknop. Klik daarop, schrijf een review en druk op verzenden! Je maakt mij er super blij mee! _

* * *

_**Hoofdstuk 9: Een bootje**_

Een klein bootje lag in haar hand. Haar opa had het ooit gemaakt om mee op reis te nemen. Ze had de spreuk die er bij hoorde ook van hem geleerd: ze zou hem nooit vergeten.

Ze stond aan de rand van het meer. Het was erg groot, ze zou hier waarschijnlijk uren kunnen varen. Ze zakte door haar knieën en legde het kleine houten bootje in het water. Ze hield haar hand er boven, alsof ze het beschermde, en mompelde: "_Bàta mór_."

De miniatuurboot zwol op tot een roeiboot van normaal formaat. Amarië gooide eerst haar tas er in en stapte toen zelf in. Het was nog best vroeg in de ochtend, dus ze had een dikke vest aan getrokken en een sjaal om gedaan. Ze hield haar hand voor de tweede keer boven de boot en zei nu: "Sèol." De boot begon zachtjes te varen.

Amarië keek strak voor zich uit, de prachtige omgeving rustig in zich opnemend, maar toch genoot ze er niet vol van.

Na een tijdje lag haar bootje midden op het water. Amarië zorgde ervoor dat het bootje niet meer vaarde en alleen maar ronddobberde, terwijl niemand haar zou storen.

"Je mag terug naar je eigen afdeling." Madame Plijster stond naast het bed van Gwyndion het goede nieuws te vertellen. Devlin zat op een stoel aan de andere kant van het bed en keek nu blij zijn vriendin aan.

"Je mag hier weer weg!" Hij gaf als felicitatie haar een zoen op de wang. Hierdoor raakte Gwyndion een beetje in de war, maar ze herstelde zich snel.

"Inderdaad, dat is beter dan hier naar het plafond staren."

"Maar," zei de verpleegster streng. "Voorlopig geen boarden meer."

"Dank u!" zei Gwyndion opgelucht en ze stapte uit bed. "Dan ga ik me maar omkleden, denk ik zo."

Tien minuten later liep Gwyndion naast Devlin naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.

"En dan gaan we hier naar links. Ja, stop maar, hier is het." Ze stonden allebei voor een beeld van een boek. (Ik weet niet waar de Ravenklauwkamer zit, dus…)

"Hé, bedankt dat je bent meegelopen," Gwyndion draaide zich naar de donkere jongen.

"Joh, graag gedaan, heb toch niks te doen." Hij lachte haar toe.

"Dev…" Gwyndion werd plots verlegen en keek naar de grond waar ze met haar voet heen en weer begon te schuifelen.

"Ja, Gwyn," Zijn uitdrukking werd nu wat serieuser.

"Over Amarië, heb ik haar laten vallen?" Het blonde meisje begon steeds zachter te praten.

"Nee joh, ze is alleen een beetje gekwetst."

"Ik bedoelde het niet zo, eerlijk waar. Maar het kwam er zo uit. Ik dacht niet na denk ik," Gwyndion bloosde.

"Kan gebeuren. Is Draco trouwens snel na ons weggegaan?"

Gwyndion keek hem verbaasd aan. Ze had de klank in zijn stem wel gehoord; had ze hem ook gekwetst? "Ik heb hem bedankt en daarna is hij weggegaan. Help me herinneren dat ik nog een doos chocokikkers of zo, nog voor hem koop." Ze zei expres niks over de flirterige kus, hij zou het niet begrijpen of het tegen Amarië zeggen, waardoor hun vriendschap nog dieper in de put zou komen, dan hij al was.

Amarië pakte haar tas en haalde haar lunchpakket eruit. Van de drie boterhammen, pakte ze degene met ham en kaas en at hem met smaak op. Daarna pakte ze de fles die ook in de tas zat en dronk er wat jus d'orange uit. Daarna draaide ze zich om en keek naar de oever waar verderop het kasteel, het bos en de hut van Hagrid stonden. Had ze er spijt van dat ze zich had opgegeven voor dit uitwisselingsprogramma? Ze wist het niet. Als het haar de vriendschap tussen haar en Gwyndion zou kosten, ja, dan had ze er spijt van. Maar aan de andere kant ook weer niet. Ze zag een andere kant van magie en leerde nieuwe geweldige mensen kennen. Toegegeven, ook hele niet leuke mensen (sleutelwoord was blond met kille ogen) maar dat hoorde er allemaal bij.

Misschien moest ze met Gwyn gaan praten of juist haar even laten begaan. Ze besloot dat ze het even moest laten begaan.

Harry liep met zijn bezem in zijn hand naar het Zwerkbalveld. Naast hem liep Ron, die strak naar voren keek. Hij leek een beetje zenuwachtig, wat raar was, want het was nog geen wedstrijd. Nou ja, nog geen, de eerste wedstrijd was over twee weken tegen Zwadderich. Harry besloot dat hij er maar niet over zou praten nu en hield de deur open voor zijn roodharige vriend.

"Tja, ik ben eigenlijk vandaag niet van plan om tactiek te bespreken. Volgens mij weten jullie hem nog wel van de vorige keer en ik wil alle tijd die we hebben benutten. We gaan eerst een warming-up doen. Ik zal lijnen opnoemen, waar jullie naar toe moeten vliegen. Het zal steeds sneller gaan, dus jullie zullen snel moeten reageren. Begrepen? Mooi. Hup, het veld op." Hij hield de deur naar het veld open en gebaarde iedereen naar buiten.

"Jullie vliegen laag bij de grond, ik zal boven jullie vliegen en alle commando's roepen."

Namen van lijnen schalden over het veld en niet veel later stond het zweet op de voorhoofden van de spelers.

"Ga nu maar wat ballen heen en weer gooien. De Beukers mogen een tennisbal over slaan. Ik ga even iets klaar maken voor een oefening." Harry vloog weer beneden en pakte een groot zeil met een gat er in en vloog naar de hoogste doelpaal aan de rechterkant. Toen hij daar mee klaar was, keek hij even naar het meer. Het zag er reusachtig en kalm uit, maar Harry wist dat dat onder het wateroppervlak niet zo was. Er waren meermensen, een inktvis en nog andere enge wezens. Hij zou er niet graag nog een keer in willen springen.

Toen viel zijn oog op het kleine stipje in het midden van het water. Wat was dat? Harry ging zijn geheugen na wat het zou kunnen zijn, maar hij kwam er maar niet op. Hij besloot na de training er even heen te vliegen, hij kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen.

Amarië zat met een boek op schoot en zat te lezen. Haar aandacht was geheel bij de hoofdpersoon die nu bedrogen was door een jongen. Hierdoor hoorde ze niet het zoevende geluid van een bezem en schrok ze op toen Harry voor haar neus zweefde.

"Wah!" riep ze uit en ze schoof als reactie naar achter.

"Je hoeft niet te schrikken hoor," klonk het lachend vanaf de bezem. "Mag ik in de boot, dat praat makkelijker."

"Eh, ja hoor." Amarië was in de war en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Het ene moment zat ze te lezen en het andere moment zweefde er een jongen voor haar neus. Oké, niet een jongen, maar Harry. Maar dat veranderde niet de situatie. "Maar wat doe jij hier?"

"Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen, denk ik." De jongen was in de boot geklommen en legde zijn bezem nu in de lengte van de boot. "Het is niet normaal dat een meisje even met een bootje het water op gaat."

"Waar, maar wat doe jij hier dan?"

"Ik was nieuwsgierig. Ik zag een vlek toen ik even naar het meer keek en ik dacht, laat ik na de training even langs vliegen."

"Training?"

"Zwerkbaltraining, dat ken je toch wel?"

"Oh, dat. Ja hoor, niet zo geweldig goed, ik vind boarden toch leuker."

"Kom je kijken naar de wedstrijd over twee weken?"

"Jij speelt dan? Tegen wie?"

"Zwadderich."

"Ik kom jou zeker aanmoedigen." Amarië trok een grijns.

"Volgens mij kom jij zeker als ik vertel dat Draco de Zoeker is van Zwadderich."

"Nee, serieus?" Amarië sprong bijna op, maar het wiebelen van de boot weerhield haar. "Ik ga jou nu zeker aanmoedigen, met een spandoek."

"Beloofd?"

"Beloofd!" Amarië sprong van gewoonte op en wilde haar hand uitsteken, maar het bootje begon heel erg te wiebelen, waardoor ze eigenlijk naar de rand van de boot wilde grijpen, maar misgreep en met een luide plons uit de boot viel. "Koud!" was het eerste wat ze uitbracht.

Harry kon alleen maar lachen. "Het was je eigen schuld."

"Ja, help je me nog, of hoe zit het?" Amarië stak haar hand uit en Harry pakte hem aan. "Eigenlijk vind ik dat jij ook het water moet proberen," en voordat hij door had wat ze bedoelde, trok ze de jongen in het water.

"Trut!" zei Harry met een lach.

"Ik kan nog gemener zijn," en ze begon hem kopje-onder te duwen, waardoor ze in het water begonnen te stoeien.

Even later zaten ze allebei weer kletsnat in het bootje. Ze hijgden beiden nog een beetje na van de stoeipartij in het water.

"Ik kom nooit meer bij jou in het bootje," zei Harry hijgend, maar lachend.

"Heel verstandig," lachte Amarië terug en daar zaten ze nog een tijd, soms pratend, soms zwijgend, maar genietend van elkaars gezelschap.


	10. Chapter 10: Verrassing bij ontbijt

_**Hoofdstuk 10:**_

Ochtend, maandagochtend om precies te zijn. Een gaap ontsnapte weer aan haar mond en geïrriteerd sloeg ze haar hand voor haar mond, voor de zoveelste keer. Ze liep langzaam door de gang naar de Grote Zaal toe om te gaan ontbijten. De rest was haar al voor gegaan, ze had zich voor de zoveelste keer weer verslapen en baalde nu als een stekker.

"Goedemorgen," zei Devlin haast te vrolijk toen ze naast hem neer plofte.

"Bek houden." Amarië reikte naar voren, pakte de cornflakes en schudde wat cornflakes in haar kom. Haar hand ging automatisch naar de kan met melk en net iets te wild goot ze de witte vloeistof over haar ontbijt. Ze lepelde alles snel naar binnen, zodat ze niet alleen terug naar de slaapzaal hoefde te lopen. Toen haar kom bijna leeg was, begon ze wat rustiger aan te eten en keek ze ondertussen de Grote Zaal rond. Haar blik bleef hangen bij de Ravenklauwtafel waar ze haastig haar vriendin zocht. "Gwyndion is er niet," stelde ze vast, voordat ze weer een hap van haar cornflakes at. "Ze zal vast al terug zijn naar haar slaapzaal, ze verslaapt zich namelijk nooit of ze neemt nog even haar huiswerk door." Amarië maakte zich er niet meer druk om en at verder terwijl ze probeerde wat meer wakker te worden.

Zonder dat ze het wist, had Amarië gelijk over het huiswerk. Gwyndion had vanochtend nog even de laatste hand gelegd aan haar verslag voor Toverdranken en liep nu richting de Grote Zaal. Ze wist niet hoe ze zich straks moest gaan gedragen. Net als voor het ongeluk eerst naar Aam en Dev lopen of toch naar de Ravenklauwtafel en misschien alleen naar hen zwaaien? Het zou makkelijker voor haar zijn geweest als ze eerder dan Amarië en Devlin in de Zaal zou zijn geweest, maar het was haar eigen schuld. Als ze niet naar haar huiswerk had gekeken en gelijk was gaan ontbijten, was er een grote kans geweest dat ze er eerder was geweest.

In de war liep Gwyndion door de gang. Ze zag alleen de grond voor haar, ze lette niet op de leerlingen die haar links en rechts passeerden. Soms botste iemand tegen haar op, maar het deerde haar niet. Verschillende scènes van de Grote Zaal speelden door haar hoofd, de ene nog dramatischer dan de andere. Scènes waarin alles gewoon goed was en scènes waarin Amarië zo arrogant deed als maar kon en haar totaal negeerde, de vriendschap daarmee verbrekend.

Ze zuchtte nog eens diep en wist nog steeds niet was ze moest doen. Godin, dacht ze, geef me een teken! Zeg me wat ik moet doen!

Haar woorden waren nog niet verdwenen uit haar hoofd, of ze voelde dat een hand zich om haar pols sloot en haar mee trok naar een leslokaal.

"Hé, wat gebeurt hier?" Ze rukte haar pols los en wreef er met haar andere hand over. Ze wist nog niet wie degene was die haar meegesleurd had, maar zeker was dat diegene hier niet heel vandaan zou komen. Ze hief haar hoofd weer op, terwijl ze zei: "Leg nu maar eens uit waarvoor dit nodig…" Verder kwam ze niet, want ze stond verbaasd te kijken naar het gezicht van Draco Malfidus, die om haar reactie grijnsde. "What the hell?" riep ze uit om toch maar een beetje haar verlegenheid te verbergen. Ze merkte dat ze nerveus werd en een beetje rood.

"Ach, ik zag je zo lopen in de gang en ik dacht, weet je wat?, laat ik haar meenemen."

Gwyndion kon hem alleen maar aangapen. Zo maar iemand meenemen uit de gang, dat gebeurde niet op Làmh Magica.

"Jij doet dit vaker?"

"Nah, alleen bij speciale meisjes."

"O," ze keek nu nog meer gefascineerd naar de tovenaar voor zich. Dit had nog nooit iemand bij haar gedaan. De enige jongen die met haar had geflirt, was net zo verlegen als zij en had minimaal geflirt. Ze hadden maar kort iets gehad, ze vond hem na een tijdje te saai worden.

"De meeste meisjes lachen voorzichtig bij zo'n opmerking, weet je. Sommige flirten zelfs hevig terug."

Gwyndion kreeg het helemaal warm bij deze opmerking en het bloed steeg van haar nek naar haar gezicht en ze wenste dat ze hier niet was. Hoewel, daar moest ze op terug komen, hier met Draco was wel leuk, maar hoe zij zich gedroeg!

De blonde jongen liep nu voorzicht dichter naar haar toe. Ze had het eerst niet door, maar toen ze het eindelijk door had, kon ze alleen maar blijven staan en omhoog naar zijn gezicht kijken. Met een soort van spottend lachje maakte hij de afstand tussen hen twee minimaal. Hij legde zijn wijsvinger onder haar kin en draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe. Hij boog voorover en liet zijn lippen steeds dichter bij de hare komen. Ze hield haar adem in en sloot haar ogen, wachtend op de lippen van de badboy van Zweinstein.


End file.
